


Pumped Full Of Drugs

by vierundachzig



Category: New Order (Band)
Genre: I'm so sorry, M/M, Multi, Object Insertion, Oh god, bass fic, oh fuck, oh no, oh shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 05:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vierundachzig/pseuds/vierundachzig
Summary: The lust takes over and Peter is finally rewarded what he dreamed of for many years.





	Pumped Full Of Drugs

Pumped Full Of Drugs

It was a though show, the tour had taken toll on all of them. It wasn’t only the band; no their entire entourage has been sick. But they couldn’t cancel the concert as it was their last one in Japan – a crowd that loved them. Visibly torn after the exhausting act and all the painkillers both Peter and Bernard fell asleep on the settees in the backstage area. Gillian, Stephen, the camera team that was supposed to film the performance an everyone else already left but they didn’t want to disturb the two sleeping musicians. 

Time has passed, the air thick as jelly and Hooky thought he was seeing slight movement in the knife-cutting darkness.  
“You grunt like a pig when you’re sleeping” cringed Bernie, soft spoken, without even bother to look at him while he was sitting on the floor quietly playing the guitar.  
Peter wanted to hit his head in response but with his limbs still tired it was more of a light brush behind Barneys ear. Surprised by the sudden affection he gave his childhood friend a look full of confusion and disturbance. He had changed into those tiny white shorts that were very revealing to audiences in the first row since Bernie himself never wore any underwear. Now sitting cross legged on the floor with his guitar in his lap left little to Peters imagination. His face heated up quickly, his mouth went dry and his heart was beating against his chest like he never felt anything like that before. He felt a tingly sensation in his pleasure zone.  
“You look exceptionally astonishing tonight, Bernard.” Hooky did not know where that was coming from, was it the Paracetamol pills the whole band has taken before the gig started? Was the medication playing with his mind?  
“Fuck off ya stupid cunt!” Bernard was interrupting his thoughts and started getting up looking at him in disgust. He was packing his belongings and left the room. While the light from the corridors were illuminating the once so dark room he heard him hissing uncertain words of anger as he left.  
Hook now all alone battling with his mind began to imagine scenarios he would have never dared to speak out to anyone. 

 

“Quite unsettling innit?” a deep familiar voice asked from the armchair across the room. It was too dark to make out any shape.  
“Who said that? Who are you?” Peter had a strange feeling in his stomach different than just minutes ago, uneasy and alert at the same time. It could not be him, not by any change; it is simply not possible.  
The figure was slowly walking out of its corner moving frighteningly much too smooth way. Peter was feeling colder with each second passing almost as if the presence had a cold aura surrounding it.  
“Who are you and what are you doing here?” he declared, knowing that just he must have heard it if a person had entered the room through the big and heavy doors. There were no windows and in general the whole backstage section was not easy to get into.  
“You know who I am Peter” insisted the voice peacefully. He could feel his blood running through his veins, he could hear it pumping through his entire body. His hands were numb but wet from sweat. He knows that voice, he knew it all along.  
“YOU’RE DEAD!” he shouted, “You aren’t real! You can’t be”. Peter began to laugh hysterically. Like a maniac he lay on the sofa aware of the tricks his mind is playing on him.  
“I am quite real Peter. You are not hallucinating.” Ian stepped forward, sitting himself on the sofa next to Peter. 

“Do you know why I’m here?”  
“Because I didn’t go to your funeral and now you’re haunting me in my weakest moment?” His hysteria turned into a crying. Tears were rolling down his burning hot cheeks.  
“Oh this is not your weakest moment. There will be worse to come”  
“How do you know” He answered in rage.  
“Well I’m dead. I just know things.” Ian declared, being fully aware of Peters absolute horror.  
“But you’re correct, I am indeed here to punish you” he got up, not standing right besides his former band member. “You’ve been bad, very bad” 

Hooky wanted to scream but his throat was dry, he was unable to make any noise at all. Ian grabbed Peters arm, pulling him up.  
“Don’t be such a pussy Pete! You deserve it.” Ian threw Peter forcefully back on the sofa.  
“Take off your pants” demanded Ian.  
“What?”  
“Take off your pants I said”  
Hooky was unable to move a single muscle.  
“Take them off” his voice grew more and more commanding.  
Paralyzed, Hook tried to walk away still not believing any of what was currently happening was real. “This is crazy I need to sleep”  
“Don’t even think about leaving”, now grabbing his limbs and turning Hooky on his belly he pulled off the pants by his own. Ian stepped away from the premises leaving Peter alone with his thoughts for a brief moment. As he came back his steps sounded heavier and a lot more determined.  
“Do you know why I’m doing this Peter” he asked him once more. Again, Peter was only able to leave out a quiet whisper. Spreading his legs further apart he was making sure that Peter has finally accepted who is in charge right now. Reaching to his right Ian pulled something closer to him.  
“You will like it Hooky, I always knew that you were into such things.”  
With force he pushed the Headstock of Peters Bass in the direction of his rectum. A quick shiver went through Hooks entire body.  
“Relax or it will hurt even more” comforted Ian calmly as he pushed the instrument further into his anus. Now feeling the Turning Keys and Metal Heads inside if him Hook tried to move but was overpowered by the sheer presence of his former band member.  
“So quiet?” asked Ian, “don’t you usually have to complain about everything that gets around you”. He was now pulling the bass back and forth in a smooth manner. “Always complaining, always competing. Pete this isn’t very nice of you.”  
With a fast push he was able to get the bass up to its neck inside of Peters arsehole.  
“It’s what you deserve” he kept on moving it around his body. 

Hook was laying on the sofa not changing his position for a mere centimetre. As the first pain started to drift off he realized that he might even took a slight pleasure from what was currently happening. While he felt his own Bass inside of him with certainty, Peter was still unsure of what was actually going on. Then a wave of both severe distress and arousal overcame, leaving him exhausted. As he was floating through time he has left all sense for what was genuine and was belonged into his drug driven dreams. 

“One needs to suffer every now and then.” The voice now sounds like it was light years away, moving from every corner of the room.  
Exhausted yet wide awake Hook managed to stand up. His had pulled his pants back up feeling the pain in every centimetre of his body. Without bothering to collect his belongings he stumbled towards the door. The bright neon lights in the corridor were blinding him. 

Looking back into the room he saw his Bass laying on the ground. Was is all imagination? Did any of this really happen? How did the instrument lay on the floor despite Peter having put it inside its bag right after the gig has ended? Why is his entire body aching?  
Trying not to think about those thoughts he called a Taxi to drive him to the Taxi, it was late at night and he had troubles finding a single car to finally bring him to bed. 

After finally making it to the Hotel room he was aware that the bathroom was occupied. In order to minimize the touring costs, he had to share a room with Bernard. While he was still uncomfortable about how their previous conversation came to an end, Peter tried ignore Barney completely. The bathroom doors unlocked he walked in to take a piss.  
“I thought you got hit by a car as drunk as you were” Bernard acknowledged his presence.  
“Fell asleep again you know” Peter didn’t want to talk to him.  
“Are you feeling better now?” Bernie tried to shout through the streaming water.  
“Not really” Peter didn’t bother to be heard.  
Finishing his shower, he stepped into the steamy bathroom.  
“You know I was worried about you, asshole”  
“Why should you, it’s not like you actually care”  
“Don’t say that, what should we do without a Bass player?” He soothed in a cheeky way. “Now don’t look so bewildered and follow me”  
Peter didn’t understand what he meant at first but now he was following his buttnaked friend to the hotel room, knowing exactly what his purpose in life was from now on.

“I think you should be on top this time Barney.”


End file.
